Cannibal
by BelievingUzumaki
Summary: Sometimes Aomine just wanted to devour Kise. PWP.


**A/N:** SO here I am again, writing a lemon for the [perfect] baka couple (*^*). I am hoping this lemon is an improvement of my last one~ And I got inspired to write this after watching a yaoi MEP to the song cannibal on youtube! I hope you enjoy reading it and please please take the time to comment and/or favourite it really means a lot!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning:** This contains Boy x Boy relations (yaoi). If you don't like I suggest you don't read. Thank you.

* * *

**Cannibal** by BelievingUzumaki

* * *

There were a few things about Kise that drove Aomine sexually crazy. Things that were so seductive and alluring that he felt like jumping the blonde whatever the situation.

One specific feature that triggered his reactions where definitely Kise's lips. The way they puckered when he ate or pouted when he didn't get his way. They way they parted when Kise was in pure ecstasy. The perfect colour of pink that matched his pale skin and glowing eyes. The way they looked made Aomine just wanted to bite the soft flesh, to feel the sweet metallic taste of blood flow onto to tongue.

Or maybe it was his eyes. The golden-yellow that stared deeply into his own dark blue, even when in the darkness. The way they fogged over when he was in absolute pleasure. The way they were demanding and inviting at the same time.

At the current moment, as he entered the room after a long day out, he found these eyes staring at him from the bed and couldn't help but stare back intensely. Kise was sitting on the side of the bed, reading some sort of magazine that was flipped open to a page of himself.

Aomine knew it wasn't meant to be, but the pose that Kise was sitting in was so seductive. He was sitting on his knees, shoulders slightly touching the headboard for support as he leaned closer to the lamp.

His ass lifted as he moved his legs from underneath himself and Aomine couldn't help but remember the sex they had had when Kise was stuck in that position; changed to the bed in some sort of role-play.

"Shit." He couldn't help but mutter silently as he sucked in a breath.

Aomine's eyes looked up to the blonde's face and realized that he wasn't even looking at him anymore. He hadn't heard him and had gone back to reading his magazine.

The tanned man leaned back against the wall and watched his model read for a little longer, knowing that eventually Kise would crack and have to fully acknowledge his presence. And also his growing erection.

However as the minutes ticked past, all he did was watch Kise continue to flick through the pages. Aomine found himself staring at Kise's face again; allowing his eyes to travel down the pale neck, all he could think about was biting it. He let out a low growl, like some beast feasting its eyes on prey for the very first time.

Kise still pretended not to hear him, shifting his position once again on the bed. He went to move his leg again, however this time his foot got caught in between his thighs.

Kise let out a slight yelp as it touched his crouch and his yellow eyes turned to Aomine in that exact moment, causing the tanned man to remove himself from the wall quicker than he had ever moved in his life. The fact that Kise had felt such as light touch in that area meant that Aomine wasn't the only one who was getting a little… hungry.

The blonde had definitely looked at him on purpose, knowing that Aomine couldn't resist his eyes. The proof was when Kise had turned and dropped the magazine before Aomine had even put one knee on the mattress.

When he reached Kise he grabbed his arms immediately and held them above his head; slightly pushing them into the headboard.

He looked the blond up and down and realized, it wasn't just his eyes and mouth that made him delectable it was his whole body. Aomine just wanted to fuck him right there and then, make him scream his name and how he belonged to him. And then, he would devour him.

"Ah Aominecchi~ what is it?" Aomine's eyes returned focus as he heard his name be uttered by those lips. Kise face had an innocent look on it and he couldn't help but feel abit annoyed. The blonde had definitely done that one purpose.

He looked Kise up and down and took in his appearance. A white dress shirt not buttoned all the way and a pair of black tight pants: easy to get off. It was he who had the most clothes on with a suit and tie that Satsuki had made him wear to their joint family event. He was about to curse her when he realized there were perks to wearing such an outfit. Guess he would thank her later for the _useful _ensemble.

Smirking, he let go of Kise with one hand, the other now holding both wrists, and reached up to his tie. Slowly he untied the knot and pulled it from around his neck.

He brought Kise's hands forward, loving the way he watched his movements so intensely and innocently stated: "This blue really suits you, don't you think?"

He started to wrap the tie around Kise's wrists, and at the same time brought Kise's middle finger to his lips. He licked up the finger slowly before biting the top pad and making sure to comment "Delicious." All the time staring into Kise's eyes which where watching his mouth.

"Ah." Kise's breath hitched slightly before letting out a breathy sigh and Aomine couldn't help but lean in and capture the air that he had let escape. He needed every part of the blonde; he wanted to taste every part.

He leaned in to the side of Kise's head and licked up the length of his neck before going up to his ear and whispering:

"I'm going to devour you Kise." And the huskiness of his voice showed that he meant it.

He took the little blue earning into his mouth, giving it a few tugs between his teeth. His smirk grew as he let go of the little piece of metal, earning a shiver from the blonde. He could see the pale skin turn red and wasn't surprised when he looked back at Kise's face and saw that he was blushing.

"Don't say such weird things Aominecchi." Since Kise's hands weren't available to push him away the blonde resort to pouting his lips, which only caused Aomine to lean in and bite them. He tugged at Kise's bottom lip before forcefully kissing the blonde, earing and swallowing a whimper from him.

Aomine quickly pushed Kise's arms back towards the headboard, tying the remaining length of his tie around the top metal bar. Kise's eyes flew open at the feeling of having his limbs being even more immobilized, meaning he couldn't even break away from the kiss to complain, as he couldn't move his upper body.

Aomine just smirked into the kiss, letting his hands trace down the blondes sides. The first couple of buttons on Kise's shirt had already been undone so it was easy for him to just break the kiss and grab the fabric and rip it right off his body.

"Ah Aominecchi." The lack of air made Kise pant before continuing, "I liked that shirt-"

He blocked out the rest of Kise's sentence as he ripped the shirt again, this time into a thick strip, which he folded a couple times. Kise was, again, watching his movements however his eyes had a hint of annoyance mixed in with the curiosity.

Aomine leaned forward again, wrapping the fabric around Kise's head and covered the golden orbs. He knew Kise didn't like to be blindfolded but today wasn't about him. Aomine was going to get what he wanted and he was becoming even hungrier, and he had to make his prey look more delicious before devouring him.

He moved his legs so he saddled Kise's thighs and let his hands sweep over the flushed pink skin on his stomach. Feeling like he needed more contact, he pushed his hips down so his erection touched the blondes.

"Nggh, Aominecchi~ Take the blindfold off-ah"

"Why should I? You seem to be enjoying yourself." To prove his point he grinded their hips together again, causing Kise to throw his head back against the headboard. "Besides, today it's my turn to do what I want!"

Kise pouted his lips again and muttered "It's always Aominecchi's turn."

"It's your fault! You should try no to look so," he lent down and dragged his tongue over one of Kise nipples, feeling the pink bud stick out slightly at his rough tongue, "edible."

Kise body reacted underneath him, thrashing against his binds as the blue haired man continued his assault on his nipples. He was always a touchy-feely one in bed so having his arms restrained annoyed the blonde to the point of insanity, slight distress mixed with pleasure on his perfect face.

Aomine licked upwards towards the flawless pale neck he had had his eyes on and bit down on the juncture, causing the blonde beneath him to yelp in pain. The slight taste of blood entered his mouth and he dug his hips into the blondes to keep him from complaining.

Letting go he licked the wound, causing the red mark to stand out against the skin: it was his mark. Proof of his ownership. Something inside Aomine made him need to hear those words out of Kise's perfect mouth: I belong to you. But his urgency over-ruled this predator instinct.

Moving down Kise's body, he let his fingers trace his navel and along the waistband of his pants. Kise shivered again at his touch and the tanned man instantly felt the weight of the clothes he still had on.

Sitting back he took of his shirt with an easy twist of his wrist, the jacket he had discarded before as he made his way to the bed. His hand went down to unzip his pants but then he had a better idea.

With his trademark smirk on his face, he shuffled his way back up Kise's body until he was resting on his chest, his clothed crouch inches from his face. He grabbed Kise's head with one hand, letting his fingers get lost in his soft hair.

"Kise." He meant it to sound demanding but it came out as a breathy statement, causing the man underneath him to tremble. His lifted his hips and pushed Kise's head down at the same time, bringing them to meet on another.

"Wha-"

"Undo the zipper." It was a command. He wished he could see Kise's eyes at this moment, deliberating between being submissive or rebelling.

Slowly, Kise moved his mouth to meet Aomine's crouch again, using his nose to feel where the zipper was he took the metal between his teeth. At his own pace he began to pull it down, earning a harsh tug of his hair. Aomine definitely wasn't in a patient mood today.

When Kise finally managed to pull it all the way down, he nudged the side's open with his nose and proceeded with grabbing the top of his boxers. Aomine yanked his hair again, knowing where this was going and despite his bulging erection, not wanting to go threw the patience of having a blowjob.

Suddenly, he shifted onto his knees, letting go of Kise's hair roughly and moved down his body once again. Grabbing Kise's hips firmly, he flipped the blonde over onto this stomach, hearing a groan from him as his arms twisted on an uncomfortable angle. However the tie worked out perfectly for him as it made Kise position himself on his knees.

He reached up behind Kise's head and yanked the blindfold free, using his other hand to grab at the blonde's clothed erection. Pulling his other hand back he used both to discard Kise's pants and boxers in one go.

He heard the blond hiss at the sudden coldness that contacted with his skin but completely ignored him, lifting his ass higher in the air.

It was a serious internal struggle for the tanned man to decide whether or not to use lube, but since he knew Kise would be mad later if he didn't he took the effort to lean over to the bedside table and grab it.

Squirting some into his hand he rubbed it together quickly becoming impatient, as the sight in front of him was so… delectable.

Without hesitation he pushed his first finger in, causing Kise to arch his back and pull at his bindings. The tight heat sucked him in immediately, and he felt his cock harden at the thought of being enveloped in it. He hadn't even had the first finger in for long before shoving in the second; he just wasn't the type to wait.

As his second was engulfed in the same heat he couldn't help but curse at the tightness. No matter how many times they did it Kise seemed to always go back to the same width, which honestly Aomine never complained about unless he needed release urgently; like now.

"Ah- Aominecchi, not so- fas- slow down." But he couldn't. He moved both the fingers in a fast scissoring motion while also applying the lube to his cock.

He pulled his fingers out quickly, Kise moaning at the emptiness but then Aomine had lined his cock up and trusted into the hilt that with only a second to lose, leaving Kise chocking on his own breath underneath him.

He didn't hold back, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again and again. Kise was gasping and moaning beneath him, putting his head into the sheets to block out his sounds.

Aomine unattached one on his hands, which was tightly gripping into the blondes hip, and snaked in up to the blonde locks, yanking them back and causing Kise to gasp as his head was found unmovable.

They continued like this, Aomine slamming his hips roughly into the blond while biting any inch of pale flesh he could find while Kise lost himself beneath the tanned man.

Aomine felt his release coming and let go of Kise's hair to let that hand wrap around the blondes cock. He began to stroke it fast and hard, causing Kise to convulse underneath him.

Kise came first, practically screaming at the roughness that had pushed him to the brink and his insides clamped tightly around Aomine's shaft. This then caused Aomine to reach his ecstasy.

"Fuck." He let his head fall forward onto Kise's now sweaty back, releasing his seed inside of him.

Kise had fall down with a whimper. His arms, that where still tied to the headboard, had light bruises around the wrists; causing Aomine to lean forward and untie them before wrapping his hand around it lightly.

He pulled out of Kise, lying down next to him to that his torso was pressed against Kise's side. He grabbed hold of the blonde's body carefully, flipping him over onto his back.

Kise looked spent, which was fine with him as he was hoping the blonde felt as well fucked as he did. He let his back fall against the sheets and looked back over at Kise, a smirk plastered on his face. Kise's eyes where watching him again but this time he was just… looking. Well, how could he not, Aomine was a beast.

"Satisfied." Kise breathed out.

"For now." He couldn't help but let his trademark smirk slide across his face "I'm sure to get hungry again."

Kise put his hand up to the bite mark on his neck and said in between breaths "Wh- what are you Aominecchi ah-a vampire."

He let out a bark of laughter before turning towards the blonde and stating "Nah, you should know by now." He shifted his weight so it was back on top of the Kise; face just inches away, making sure the next part came out as a growl-

"I'm a cannibal."


End file.
